Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Life of Brian
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Life of Brian is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Family Guy crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey and co-directed by Stuingtion. Plot Brian and Stewie flee a band of hostile Native Americans in a Jeep. Brian explains that on a trip to Jamestown in the past, Stewie gave the Native Americans guns which were used to wipe out the Europeans, leaving the Native Americans in charge of America. Stewie finds his return pad destroyed by bullets and decides to find the alternate timeline Stewie for help. Going to the equivalent of their house, they find a new time machine and pad then return to Jamestown to set things right. As soon as their original counterparts leave, they take back the guns and return to the proper time. Tired of their close calls, Stewie makes a snap decision to destroy his time machine and crushes the remains at the junkyard. While there, Stewie and Brian find a street hockey net and take it home for exercise. The first time they set it up, Brian is hit and crushed by an out-of-control driver. At the vet, the Griffins learn that Brian's injuries are too overwhelming to overcome, and the family says their goodbyes. Just before he dies, Brian expresses his love for the family, thanking them for the wonderful life they gave him. Back home, while picking up the broken pieces of the hockey net, Stewie blames himself and the time machine for Brian's death. Stewie then realizes he can rebuild the time machine and use it to save Brian. Unfortunately, his dealer is unable to supply him with needed parts due to his connection being killed for unknowingly drawing Muhammad. The family and friends hold a funeral for Brian where Peter gives a tear-jerking eulogy. As each of the team and all of their friends give their own words over Brian and how important he was to them. At the funeral, Joe is pressured by a mourning black woman to find who killed Brian. As Brian's casket is lowered into his grave, Stewie throws a final red rose onto the casket as Sylveon throws in her locket with a picture of the two into the casket and they and the Griffin family watch on tearfully. A month later, the Griffin family still misses Brian dearly and Lois decides the best way for them to recover is to get a new dog. Peter chooses an Italian smooth-talking dog named Vinny at the pet shop. At home, Vinny offers to make dinner and ingratiates himself with the family. At the Drunken Clam, Peter introduces Vinny to Joe and Quagmire and they become drinking buddies. Stewie is still not happy with Vinny and decides to ruin him. Stewie feeds him some sad Italian news hoping to break his heart, but Chris ruins it for Stewie. But one night, Sylveon has nightmares of Brian's death. One night, she had a nightmare going in some dark scary woods with mist about and she's sees Brian, but does not believe it's really him, and she shots him and it was a fake. And Ernie's voice is heard mocking Sylveon that she should have saved Brian, and he ambushes her. But she wakes up. Later, Vinny hears Stewie crying and finds he is still upset over Brian. Vinny offers some comfort, talking about the death of his previous owner Leo, and proving he knows what it is like to lose your best friend. Vinny says even in the pet shop, he felt a kinship with the Griffin family. Stewie finally accepts Vinny into the family. Later that night, Vinny goes to sleep beside Stewie's bed. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., Sherin, Willy, Sharky, Mako, 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbett Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, King Solar Flare, Duke Orion, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", the other members of Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Selena, Breon, Alan, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Zecora, Babs Seed, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Ghost Crew (Erza Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb Orrelios), Alexsandr Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Joy, Aranea, Nellie, and the Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin) guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: In Harmony's Way. *All of the heroes that our heroes have met over their adventures (in Hiatt Grey's films) will appear at Brian's funeral. *This film will be dedicated to Hiatt Grey's deceased pet poodle Daisy (2005-2019). Scenes * * * *Brian gets hit!/Brian dies *Brian's funeral *One month later/ * *Sylveon's nightmare * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Family Guy crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Fall of Brian Griffin Trilogy